


Subtleties

by FandomStar



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Boys In Love, Deleted Scenes, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flashbacks, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Vir and Lennier have never been subtle about their relationship.





	Subtleties

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbacks are in //. First flashback is during S1 Ep5 Parliament of Dreams (the episode that inspired me to write this). The second is set when Vir returns from Minbar.  
> I wrote this instead of working on a Big Bang project, so I hope you appreciate it! :P

"Vir?" Lennier asked.

"Yes?" Vir prompted.

The two men were sat against the head board of Vir's bed.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Lennier asked softly, glancing at the Centauri.

Smiling broadly and lovingly, Vir touched Lennier's hand.

"Of course I remember," he replied, chuckling a little. "How could I forget?"

* * *

/After the Minbari rebirth ceremony, Vir had wanted to introduce himself to the Minbari he had found out was Delenn's aide, who had arrived the previous afternoon. He felt oddly pleased when he found him in a corridor.

"Excuse me!" Vir called as he scurried over.

Startled and a little wary, the Minbari turned around.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you," Vir profusely apologized, before saying, "I just thought that I'd introduce myself. I'm ambassador Mollari's assistant, Vir Cotto. I heard that you're Delenn's."

"That is true. My name in Lennier." the Minbari told him.

Grinning, Vir bowed with his hands in the Minbari formation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lennier." he said.

"I can say the same about you," Lennier replied, considerably more relaxed than he had been when they first started talking. "I would assume that we will be seeing a fair amount of each other."

"Probably," Vir agreed. "Would you like to join me for a drink? We could get to know each other a bit." 

Lennier looked a little hesitant.

"Minbari can't drink alcohol," he told the Centauri. "But if it is my company you want, I would be glad to join you."

"Great!" Vir cheerfully exclaimed. "I think I know where we can go."/

* * *

As they were recalling the event, Vir's head had dropped to Lennier's shoulder.

"What about your confession?" he asked.

Lennier groaned.

"Don't make me think of it!" he exclaimed. "I made such a fool of myself!" 

Fondly, Vir looked up at him.

"I found it quite endearing, actually." he told Lennier.

"Really?"

Vir laughed.

"Well, you're here, aren't you?"

* * *

/Vir turned at the sound of quick footsteps behind him. His mouth broadened into a smile.

"Lennier!" he excitedly greeted, putting his bag down to hug the Minbari when he was close enough. "I missed you."

"I missed you, as well," Lennier quietly replied, tightly returning the hug. "I am glad that you're back."

"I'm happy to be back." Vir said, pulling away with a smile as he picked his bag up again.

The diplomatic aides walked side-by-side, so close that their shoulders were near to touching.

"Vir," Lennier suddenly, firmly, said. "I... I must talk to you."

Vir turned to face him. 

"I've been thinking the exact same thing," Vir agreed. "You first."

Lennier sighed.

"Whilst you were away, I did a lot of thinking. About you," he admitted. "I missed you so much, Vir. I've never felt absence as keenly as I did yours while you were on Minbar. And I thought about you. A lot." Lennier blushed. "I think... I think I'm in love with you."

Softly, Vir smiled.

"I was going to say the same thing! Well, not exactly the same, but very similar," he replied, before telling Lennier, "That is, to say... I love you too."

In any of Mr Garibaldi's movies, they would have kissed at that moment. Instead, they smiled a little nervously, and Vir warily and slowly reached out to touch Lennier's hand.

"Um, I still have to take my things back to my quarters," he said. "But if you come with me, I probably have a movie I've forgotten to give back to Mr Garibaldi somewhere, and we could watch that. If you want to spend the rest of the evening with me. You don't have to."

"I'd like that," Lennier replied, gently, his eyes shining. "I would like that a lot."

He leaned in to kiss Vir in a way that made it feel like they were the only people on the station./

* * *

"We should get ready for the council meeting." Lennier murmured.

"I don't want to do anything." Vir complained, nuzzling Lennier's neck.

Wrapping an arm around the Centauri, Lennier sighed.

"Neither do I," he admitted, quietly. "But it is important that we attend the meeting."

"When does it start?" Vir asked.

"In an hour and a half." Lennier told him.

Vir groaned. With effort, he got to his knees before tenderly kissing Lennier's forehead.

"I really need to get ready then." he muttered, knowing Londo would be cross if he was late getting to him. 

Vir went to his wardrobe to try to find something suitable to wear. Once he had an outfit folded over his arm, he felt Lennier's hand on his shoulder.

"I need to go." the Minbari quietly informed him.

"Of course." Vir replied.

Lennier softly kissed him.

"I'll see you after the meeting." Lennier promised.

"I'll see you later." Vir agreed.

* * *

Lennier kept his eyes on Vir. He often marvelled at how much the Centauri had changed since his first year on Babylon 5.

Vir used to hide in Londo's shadow and make himself smaller. Anyone who knew him as well as Lennier did knew that that had been because of a lack of confidence instilled in him since he was  very young and being told that he wasn't good enough and that his thoughts and opinions held no value. In a moment of confidence, Vir had once told Lennier that he only got the job of diplomatic assistant because his family wanted him as far away from them as possible.

But when he came back from Minbar, Vir had changed. He was more confident and sure of himself. He tried his best to embrace the fact that he wasn't what people expected of a Centauri.

Lennier knew that he'd changed through the years as well, several people had commented on it, including Vir and Delenn.

Although he was still quite quiet and introverted, he had become bolder and voiced himself more often. He had changed from a young, self-conscious Minbari who could barely look at the ambassador to being told he was wise, being quite relaxed and having a fair amount of friends, counting Delenn among them.

When he felt Delenn's hand on his arm, Lennier turned to look at her. Delenn moved her gaze from him to Sheridan, silently telling him that the meeting was about to begin and he should concentrate.

* * *

"Lennier." Vir quietly greeted Lennier, gently touching his hand.

Lennier span around, slightly startled.

"Hello, Vir." he replied, smiling.

He looked around, only to notice that Delenn had disappeared. It was just them. When Lennier looked back at Vir, he found lips moving to fit themselves over his own.

"I'm so proud of how much you've changed." Vir whispered, after breaking away slightly.

Lennier grinned.

"I was thinking the same about you before the meeting started." he replied.

Vir laughed and rested his forehead against Lennier's.

"I love you." he told him.

"And I love you." Lennier returned.

* * *

From afar, Londo watched his and Delenn's aides with some confusion.

"They are good together, don't you think?" Delenn asked, suddenly appearing at the Centauri ambassador's shoulder.

"I did not even know they were a couple." Londo admitted.

"You didn't? How come?" Delenn asked.

Londo shrugged.

"Vir never said anything to to me." he replied.

"Lennier never did to me, either," Delenn said. "He never had to. They are not exactly subtle."

Disappointed in himself, Londo frowned.

"Then why did I not realize? What did I keep missing?" he asked under his breath.

Delenn looked at him with a little pity on her expression.

"Maybe you are just unobservant," she lightly suggested. "Or perhaps you did not want to imagine that Vir had a life outside of assisting you."

Londo sighed, as he went back to watching Vir and Lennier.

"Perhaps," he gently agreed. "To answer your question, I think you're correct. They _are_ good together."


End file.
